


Welcome to Hell Population: Us

by Multiversal_Misfit



Series: Hellfire [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanfiction import, Hinted Leon/Japan, M/M, T-Virus, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, America has no choice but to send someone he trusts to gather information about this new plague destroying his city. Japan volunteers, only to find it's much more difficult than he believes. Can teaming up with the only stranger he meets prove to save his life?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: September 25, 1998

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I started working on a couple years ago that I'd actually like to pick up and finish. I really still have no idea what I'm doing with this but I hope to give it a shot!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is amiss in the United States. A small Town by the name of Raccoon City has called America's attention. Japan not only gets dragged into the situation. He puts himself at the very front line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 7/5/14  
> Edited 11/7/17

_**September 25, 1998** _

_**11:48 PM** _

_**Temporary headquarters for the *CENSOR* team, 50 miles south of Raccoon City** _

* * *

 

Hurried footsteps and rustled paper sounds filled the air, the makeshift headquarters filled with scrambling agents from both Umbrella and the government. It seemed as if everyone had somewhere to be, and judging by the looks etched into the multitude of faces, whatever they were dealing with was dangerous.

A collection of voices echoed from what could be best described as a meeting room, swiftly followed by unexplained bangs and thumps. Once inside, it could be seen that four men were having heated arguments, or more specifically, two of the four.

"Bloody idiot! This was your fault! How could you let this happen?!"

Another bang, this time from a gloved hand hitting the table, echoed in the room, soon followed by a few more shouts and whimpers.

"It wasn't my fault! I don't know what this is or what happened! Everything was fine a few months, maybe even weeks ago. I was in Raccoon! This… Thing! This disease came from nowhere!"

 "England… A-America… Please. Stop yelling. Blaming anyone won't help the situation. We need to figure out to do."

Funny how Canada's existence became known in true moments of peril and pure terror. The two feuding nations turned to glare at him, obvious anger in their eyes. America was about to snap, not caring at all if or who felt his wrath.

"America-San, England-San. Perhaps Canada-San is right. Arguing will solve nothing in this situation. The best we can do is figure something to fight this disaster."

The three blondes turned to look at Japan, who up until this point had remained completely silent. Even with all gazes baring down on him, his brown eyes refused to move from the map that dominated the wall, fingers curled against his chin in thought. Perhaps it was merely a skill that Japan had acquired through the years, but America seemed to calm down.

 "You're right.. Being angry won't help anything."

 The four once again fell silent, all nations returning to stare at the map of the city.

 "We're not sure just how bad the infection is, but it would be safe to assume that all of Raccoon is completely infected. Our best guess is that the virus began to spread at least two days ago." Quickly America's finger slashed across the outer roads on the map. "Barricades were set up here, here and here to stop any further spread."

"Damn.. If we had some sort of insight in there, then we could see just what we're facing."

For once it seemed as if America and England could finally agree. With a quick shuffling of papers the America pulled out a sheet, scanning over it. "The Umbrella corp is sending in their private military to attempt a rescue on any uninfected civilians. The team leaves tomorrow. We'll set up communications with Umb—"

 "Iie. I apologize, America-San, but at this point, I do not trust Umbrella and their affiliates." A bit of seriousness unusual to Japan flushed across his eyes, his tone low and soft to avoid being heard. "Someone from Raccoon sent that request for an investigation of the company. They mentioned, things like the reports now. You said so yourself... If we truly want an inside view, someone we trust will have to risk themselves to investigate."

Silence fell. To ask someone to willingly enter the lost city...That was suicide.

"Who? The p-police and others already failed. Only heaven knows how Umbrella will fare."

"Then we send in the best. Someone who has dealt with such a situation."

"And who the blood hell would have experience with this?! It's never happened before!"

 "…I do."

 Everyone's gaze turned to Japan, surprise and shock in their eyes.

"At least, some sort of experience. The main idea is to avoid contact with the infected. It's a lot like how in the past, my people, myself included, studied silence and swiftness to avoid all contact. Staying silent and constantly moving minimizes your chance of being caught.”

 "This is nothing like that Japan! If you get caught by a horde, or even one, you could be killed! Or worse become one of them!" America's anger was back, the sheets under him crinkling from his grip.

"I well understand that America! I've gone over the worst case scenarios in my head a dozen times over! But this is the best shot we have of finding anything out. Maybe there is something within the city to help us! Even if not, a personal first person account from someone we trust rather than censored bullshit from Umbrella can help prevent anything like this in the future." That rare flash of anger etched itself on Japan's face, his usual chocolate brown eyes growing darker, almost looking black. Even America seemed to back down as Japan spoke. "Gomen, America-San, but sometimes, heroes have to make difficult decisions like this."

America gulped, staring down at his sheets. He was the hero, and it was his land. Japan would only go if he had permission, and if Japan—No. _**WHEN**_   Japan came back, there would be more information than Umbrella would give.

"Alright."

 "No America! You can't let him go are you insane You Stupid Git?!"

 "The U.B.C.S plane leaves tomorrow. I'll contact Umbrella and let them know you are going. The moment you land, get away from the team and learn what you can."

"…Hai, sir. I will not let you down."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 7/5/14  
> Edited 11/7/17


	2. September 26, 1998 Part 1: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to enter the horror that was once a thriving metropolis. Japan is feeling a little worse for wear about a military operation. 
> 
> Kiku Honda is trying to keep suspicion off of him. 
> 
> (I.E head canon that nations refer to themselves in speech and thought as their human names when among humans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quite surprised to see that people have actually visited this story and it gives me quite a bit of hope~! i hope that those of you who are considering this story do find it to be enjoyable! 
> 
> Edit: The head canon on name usage is expanded upon in Prologue 2.
> 
> Posted 7/11/14  
> Edited 11/7/14

**_ September 26, 1988 _ **

**_ XX:XX _ **

**_ XX miles outside of Raccoon City _ **

 

The air of suspense was heavy in the compartment; filling everyone with slight dread. The mission was simple: Enter the city and help the survivors. But this was something new. It had never been experienced before (to their knowledge at least), so it was not like they could have any preparedness for this.

Of course, there was one person on the plane who was a bit more prepared then the others.

Kiku Honda sat calmly near the front of the plane, holding the gun against his chest, almost as if he feared it being taken away. He felt strange in the uniform, the vest meant to protect him pressing against his chest and making his breaths feels short. Of course, that was probably just nerves. Yes Just nerves. Nerves and uncomfort. He'd never worn a vest before, despite the many uniforms Japan had worn for the ages before. He quietly wondered to himself if it was possible to light up a smoke in the plane, but decided against it, just to be courteous to the rest of the crew. 

It was a bad habit anyway. He really needed to break it.

"ETA FIVE MINUTES! EVERYONE SUIT UP!"

Kiku gave a small jump, watching everyone around begin to load the clips into their weapons and fill the ammunition packs. He gave a small nod, making sure that any of the ammo he would need was readily accessible before clicking the clip into his M4A1 rifle. As far as he was aware, his SIG Pro was fully loaded to its fifteen round capacity. Just having the extra weapon was enough to comfort him.

"The moment we hit the ground, all hell is going to break loose! Just keep your finger on the trigger and take aim. Most important of all: Don't Die. You're no good to us dead. Stay together, stay alive."

Kiku gave a slight nod, once again hugging the riffle to his chest. This was it. The moment that he landed, he'd have to make a break for it, away from the team. And that was the easy part. Then would come the real test. Avoiding the undead would be no easy feat, with the way they craved flesh he was going to have quite a hard time avoiding them. But for Alfred's sake, and his own, it would be done.

"ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE IT!"

The hatch doors flung open, and the ropes dropped.

"LET'S GO GO GO!"

It was almost as if everyone flung themselves down from the chopper, gripping the rope and sliding down the roofs below. Kiku slung his weapon over his shoulder gripping the rope himself. What sounded like the quickest prayer escaped his lip before sliding down, letting the quickest shock go up him as his feet impacted with the floor.

"Come on, let's move!"

Already there were those cursed things on the roof, attempting to take down the newest source of food. The crack of shots rang through the air as the soldiers made their way down. Despite the risks, Kiku had taken the front lines, shooting down those that tried to make their way up the stairs. If he was to leave the group behind, he wouldn't allow them to die right by him. He would save them to the best of his abilities. "Peterson, to your left!"

The groans were overpowering. It was almost impossible to hear any commands over the never ending sounds. Kiku himself could barely hear the soldier that stood three feet next to him. The cracks of the bullets whizzing by did nothing to help. "We're almost out to the streets, keep those clips loaded!" He gave the quickest glance back, taking account for the nods at his command before kicking open the glass door that separated them from the lobby. Rushing past the others, Kiku managed to sling the rifle back over his shoulder and slide the knife out of his vest. The fury he had felt at Umbrella during the meeting just a few hours earlier rushed through him as he swung the blade, connecting it with whatever piece of the infected it could. Some merely fell, crawling across the floor towards the others. But yes! There were a few that fell dead, the ones that he had made contact with the brain.

"Their heads! Their heads are the weak spot! Aim for their-"

But he never got a chance to finish the sentence. His team mates were becoming overpowered, his helping words drowned in the screams of the others. "PETERSON!" Kiku re-aimed his rifle, letting the round in it fire at the corpse that had decided to latch itself to the team member's arm. "Peterson, are you alright?!" The rest of the team was already filing away from the bitten member, but Kiku continued forward. "Peterson, answer me!"

The silence stretched, Peterson's weight being supported by Kiku struggling to keep him straight, stop the bleeding from his arm. "Come on Peterson we're going to make it through this."

"Honda! We got to leave him. He's been-"

"Quiet!"

Kiku continued to shake the other, saying his name as if just by speaking it Peterson would be fine. It only took a moment for the American to begin to move, letting out a small moan of pain before lifting his head to view the Asian.

"Peterson, you're alright!" Kiku let out a sigh of relief, pulling his hands away from the other to return to the fight.

"Honda look out!"

It was too late. Kikucould barely turn his head when the snarls escaped Peterson, and the now infected solider stumbled over him, teeth bared and coming down quickly at the arms thrown in front that tried to prevent the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2! Chapter 3 is going over with edits and such, so until next friday!
> 
> Edit: The head canon on name usage is expanded upon in Prologue 2.
> 
> Posted 7/11/14  
> Edited 11/7/14


	3. September 26, 1998 Part 2: Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival is difficult when your teammates are already trying to kill you. Once outside, it's not any better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appologize-- It's going to be a bit short.
> 
> Posted 7/19/14  
> Edited 11/7/17

_**September 26, 1998** _

_**XX:XX** _

_**Raccoon City** _

 

The full force of Peterson's weight crashed into Kiku, so suddenly that the surprised Asian had no time to even try and avoid the now infected soldier. He could barely hold back the other as his legs tried to keep him from falling down. The other soldiers behind him were beginning to take their aim, and even while they yelled at Kiku to stay still, he continued his fight with Peterson, trying his best to avoid being bitten and reach again for the knife he had slung back upon Peterson's first bite.

"Honda! Stop moving I can't get a clear shot!"

"Iie! You go on ahead! Group up with the others outside! I'll take care of Peterson." His fingers had wrapped around the handle, and as he pressed his arm into the fallen soldier's neck he slide the blade out before plunging it into the side of his skull, closing his eyes shut as there was a shutter and the now dead U.B.C.S. agent slumped to the floor. Silence returned, only occasionally broken by the cracks of shots outside the doors. 

"I'm sorry, Peterson-San. I should've kept you safer."

Without another word, Japan leaned down and took his knife back, glancing at the carnage across the floor with a slight 'tch'.

"I have to discover who did this, for America-San… and to prevent this again."

He did a quick check of his rifle, making sure it was still in full capacity before heading out into the streets. Even if he had mentally prepared himself, he couldn't have been able to handle the reality of Raccoon City.

 

The endless groans had amplified along with the number of infected, filling up the streets so that it seem they stumbled over themselves, pushing and shoving towards the makeshift barricade of the police department, while civilians fled past, though not all seemed to make it. Even if the officers did know how to permanently defeat the infected, the sheer amount of them couldn't allow for proper aiming and they only fell down before stumbling back up and continuing their attack. Kiku had found himself lucky to be behind the barricade, those in the building unable to escape and attack the R.P.D from behind, and could only watch in horror as the mass broke through, scattering the remaining officers and beginning to devour any who got in their path. Even those he had arrived with, supposedly trained in such skill were no match for the hordes of the undead.

His legs were screaming at him to move, to run in the opposite direction and to find some sort of cover before they fell upon him, but the initial fear had set in too far, causing him to be rooted to the spot. His brown eyes shook in fear as they observed Harris fall, and then Roberts attacking Wright.

"Honda! What are you doing?! We have to get moving now!"

He snapped his head to the right, staring at the U.B.C.S member pushing his shoulders in an attempt to force a run.

"Carlos?"

"Keep moving! Don't stop running till you find some place safe! And don't stop shooting!"

Kiku nodded as Olivera shoved the gun back into his hands, pushing him forward yet again. "Go. Go!"

He didn't know how long he ran after that, and he lost track of the rounds he went through just trying to keep the scattered dead away from him. It was easy to dodge some of them, not a problem, but every so often they'd catch up, sending another rush of adrenaline up within Japan and pressing him forward. He just had to survive. At least until America could pull him back, or till he found his own way out.

"E-Ennerdale S-Street."

He was surprised to find himself stuttering. Was it fear? The cool air? Hunger?

"Never mind that n-now… Let's just find shelter… After that, I'll find my way out of this city."


	4. September 26, 1998 Part 3: Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was slowly becoming a weak of bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......whoops
> 
> Posted 9/5/17  
> Edited 11/7/17

**September 26, 1998  
** **XX:XX  
** **Temporary Headquarters for the *CENSOR* Team, 50 Miles south of Raccoon City**

 

"NO NO NO! IT ISN'T TRUE!"

The table that sat in the middle of the room was flipped over, paper maps and statistics scattered across the floor. Of the three men and woman within the room, one was sitting with his head between his hands, the other two supporting themselves against the wall. The female only looked down at the ground, clutching the paper to her chest tighter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones. But all the reports have come in the same. The U.B.C.S and police members were overwhelmed. As of now, there are no confirmed survivors from the attack."

"Get out."

She glanced at the Brit who had harshly spoken to her before nodding, shuffling out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Japan's… He couldn't have fallen like the others America. We know him better, d-don't we?" Canada glanced up, letting his hands fall down to his legs as he stared with wide and hopeful eyes. "He would've found a way to escape..."

"Canada's right. Japan was a survivor. He wouldn't have easily given up! I'm sure he'd make it to the final extractions. We just have to wait for the sterilization of survivors to finish, and then we can go check. Chin up America…"

America only glared at England, quickly silencing him before pounding his fist against the map of the city, tearing it off the wall and onto the floor. They could be right, but what if they weren't? What if Japan had succumbed to the undead, been killed. It was all on him. He had sent him in and now…

' _What if the virus continues to spread? If it gets out of Raccoon,  if we can't contain it there, what would happen if it spread to nearby towns…_ '

He finally straightened himself up, glaring at the two with hollow eyes.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have to set up communications with my capital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/5/17  
> Edited 11/7/17


	5. September 27, 1998: Discover the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan has survived the first night in this hellish city. Now begins his mission to gather information, and rescue survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly my favorite version of this chapter, but for now it will have to do. I will eventually update this version to a much better, but I don't want to keep you all waiting. Enjoy.
> 
> Posted 10/3/14  
> Edited 11/7/17

_**September** _ **27,** **1998  
** **Afternoon  
** **Raccoon** _**City, Uptown district**_

 

_Pat._

It was the first sound that jolted Japan awake as he shifted awkwardly from the floor. He immediately gripped the rifle, glancing up from behind the bar towards the door.

Nothing.

Maybe he was just imagining things. He couldn't exactly sleep at all last night, and when he was able to doze off even the slightest bit, every shuffle outside the door had made him jump. Even with the temporary barricade of the pinball machines dividing him from the outside. Though the possibility of zombies shattering the glass and lunging toward him was always there, and that had made his sleep even worse than it had already been.

Without a word he stood back up, stretching slightly before glancing around the area. There seemed to be some drinks available, as well as what appeared to be bags of random assorted snacks. Without a second's hesitation, he ripped open the peanuts, breaking open the shells and stuffing them within his mouth before going for the overly salted pretzels you could only truly appreciate while you were drunk or desperately hungry. There was water somewhere among the mess left by those fleeing the hordes, and Japan had made sure of bottle whatever he could and tie it around one of the belt loops. As much as he hated the vest still secured around him, he couldn't afford to lose it with the pockets of ammo left.

He gave a silent struggle as he repositioned the pinball machines back into place, placing his finger upon the trigger before pushing the door open, breaking into a run, down Jack Street towards Fission Street. Just the previous night he had ran down these streets, breaking away from the main road running through Raccoon, and taking refuge in the Black Jack Bar. He hadn't seen Carlos or any other U.B.C.S survivors at any point throughout the day, and he had begun to wonder if he was the only one left.

"I can't be. Someone else has to be around here. I need to find them as soon as I can. Then head out of here where ever we can…"

He let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Raccoon High. The possibility of infect there was great, no doubt, but it gave him a chance to temporarily rest upon the front steps, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled up brochure of Raccoon City, glancing at the map and furrowing his brows.

"I'm just west of the police station." How could he have missed it? He had cut across Ennerdale at one point. "If there are any survivors, it would be there that's for sure. "

With the sound of groans beginning to echo in his ears, he stuffed the map in his pocket once more and making his way back down the steps, turning to Fox street and making his way up to regroup at Ennerdale.

Despite the number of infected, he managed to make his speed towards the police station without stopping even once, taking aim and reloading as quickly as he could with those close enough to him. His inner hopes seemed to drop as the moans filled his ears louder, and it wasn't too difficult to find out why.

  
The east side of the department was hidden behind a wall, gated and seemingly closed off to the city. But the groans and cries of corpses rose in the air, drifting from the west side. Underneath the groans of the dead was the obvious sign of the groan of wood breaking. The sudden shrill cry of the snapping boards echoed down the street  and it wasn't long before Japan was sure he heard the sounds of screaming from inside.

"Even the Police department…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit I found a more accurate map of Raccoon City than from when I had first written this. Updates to Kiku's route hasve been written.   
> Posted 10/3/14  
> Edited 11/7/17


	6. September 28, 1998: Entries and Exits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japan came to document first, escape second.   
> It's about time he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is this week, so why not one each day?
> 
> Posted 10/3/14  
> Edited 11/7/17

**_ September 28, 1998 _ **  
**_12:30 AM_ **  
**_ Ennerdale St, Raccoon City _ **

 

 **_It's my second day in the city, time wise, and my third day, date wise. I've recently acquired this notebook from the former Sales Office, probably one of the old record books they never had a chance to use. I promised I'd give a personal account of what happened here, and I'm writing this on the off chance I don't get out. I would hate to have to deliver this with a survivor before I succumb to the virus and instruct them to deliver this to Alfred, but I do have to get it to him no matter what. When I first entered the city, I was able to lead a small group down the stairwell and into the main building, but we were overpowered, and I lost Peterson to them._ **  
**_Outside was not better. The streets are infested with the undead, and I believe that a majority of the 100,000 citizens have been turned, and as well as the added members of U.B.C.S. Harris, Roberts, and Wright also fell. I was saved barely by Carlos Olivera, whom I have not seen since that night. I cannot be sure of his survival, but I do hope he is alright._ **

**_I managed to stay alive by hiding in an old bar, previously located on Jack Street and properly named Black Jack Bar. After that, I managed to find a map of the city and began to head towards one place I had hoped was safe._ **

**_Yesterday, I witnessed the Police department fall to the zombies as well. They broke through a barricade on the west side and I could hear the screams inside. I did try to shoot down as many as I could from the outside, but by the time I was able to make it to the main gate, the screams inside had died down, and I can only assume everyone within is gone._ **

**_Since then, I have wandered around the main street of Raccoon, Ennerdale, taking down as many that come by me and taking shelter in one of the buildings. I have barricade the front door and chosen a room that offers a fire escape in the worst case scenario. There is little food here and I'll have to get moving again soon, just in case._ **

**_I can only pray no one finds their way in._ **

He shut the book close, making sure his bookmark was visible for the next time he had decided to write before leaning his head against the apartment wall. Japan felt tired, the lack of sleep beginning to take its toll on his body. "You would think being a nation would increase my stamina, but I'm still as tired as anyone would be in this situation. I'm hoping that I can get out of here soon…"

He glanced back down at his water bottle before taking the last zip of water within it and heading into the kitchen. There had to be water bottles somewhere. The water had to have been shut off and even If it wasn't, the possibility of it also being infected was too high for Kiku to take a chance.

**_Added note: I seem to be out of water. I'm searching for any bottles that might be around so I can continue my search for an escape._ **

Before he could even open the cabinets, the banging of hands against wood snapped his head in the direction of the door and he ran back out. How had he not heard the groans in the hallway shuffle towards him?! "Dammit!"

He ran back to the window, shoving the glass up and heading onto the fire escape just as the small barricade was beginning to be pushed back, wood splintering and hands beginning to work their way in.

"Dammit Dammit.!" He ducked under the stairs, footsteps echoing on the metal as he made his way down , forcing the ladder out of its hatch and watching it slide down. Nothing beneath him. Good.

He slid down the bars, connecting with the ground and breaking into a run as he left the building.

"I couldn't even get a damn drink."

**__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Recent chapters have been short, but once we get into the main story line, they will grow longer in size.
> 
> Posted 10/3/14  
> Edited 11/7/17


	7. September 28, 1998 Part 2: One More Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is based on the Resident Evil: Outbreak files where reportedly, a few officers and civilian escaped the Police Station the night before Leon S. Kennedy escaped.

**_ September 28, 1998 _ **   
**_Night_ **   
**_Raccoon City Police Department entrance_ **

"You've got to be kidding me!"

The panting increased as Kiku ran forward. How could he have missed it?! He should've have been able to hear the running engine and the gunshots echoing in the air from the police station, and yet he had dismissed it as just a sound of the wind.

"I should've known there were survivors in there! Wait!"

He wasn't sure if they were able to see him, though the blonde standing in the door seemed to be staring at him, every so often turning back into the van and saying something. The groans were ringing in his ears, and he could barely shoot down the nearest ones as he continued to chase after the moving vehicle. Whoever was inside also seemed to be taking aim at those getting to close for Kiku to shoot at, and even now he could see them slowing down even the slightest.

"I'll never make it. If they slow down they'll be over run…" he mumbled, re-loading his clip and slowing down his pace.

"COME ON! DON'T STOP!"

"No! Get going! I'll find another way! Get out!" He gave a smile they couldn't see, the small southern accent reminding him of someone else far away from there, and turned back around, glancing about those who were beginning to gather and running toward one of the alleys. "At least I can lead them away from them. There's a ladder there!" He jumped up onto the dumpster, grabbing hold of the ladder drop that was barely dangling above him, and pulled himself up, huffing as he gripped onto the cold steel up onto the platform, glancing down at the amounting number of dead.

"Apologies, but I do not have any intention of serving myself to any of you today. Perhaps another time."

He focused on the sound of his footsteps, ignoring the moans that he was beginning to swear were sounding like his name. Once he rooted himself on the concrete of the roof of the building complex he allowed himself to slump down against the wall, clutching onto his chest as he steadied his breathing. "I'm getting way too old for this. Perhaps Alfred should've considered sending a younger nation," he chuckled to himself, checking on his clips.

"I've got barely any left. Perhaps one more night of fighting, if I'm lucky."

He only had about two clips for the SIG Pro, and even then that was only 45 bullets. If he ran out of ammo now, there was no way he could survive the next day if he was trapped.

"Perhaps I should find something… There might be some bullets in the Police station, but that just got over run… "

He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh before leaning back against the wall. "I'll figure everything out tomorrow…"


	8. September 29, 1998: Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome loyal readers!  
> As known in the original game play of Resident Evil 2, there are four different versions of the game. Leon A/B and Claire A/B.  
> This story will follow the canon Claire A, Leon B  
> Thanks for following~

**_ September 29, 1998 _ **  
**_ Nightfall _ **  
**_ Ennerdale Street, Raccoon City _ **

"I wonder if they even know I'm up here…"

Japan was taking the moment to relax, swinging his legs over the edge of the fire escape as he gripped the bar above his head. He was humming to himself as the endless sounds of infected filled the night air, and he soon popped open yet another bottle of water, taking in a deep swig before tossing the now empty plastic across into the street, watching the zombies turn and huddle towards the new sound.

"You aren't that smart are you? I suppose that's a bonus on my behalf. It's easy to avoid you and save my ammo. Though at this rate, I shouldn't have been so foolish as to waste most of my ammo on the three days I've been here. And last night I ran into a horde of your friends. I barely made it out of there and I wasted the last two clips I had…" He gave another sigh, letting go of the bar and leaning back, ignoring the press of the vest into his back as he stared up at the night sky. "Another night of looking up at the sky, looking for signs of life. I guess I shouldn't be too depressed. It's a pretty warm night. It's not raining, though I do wish I could see the actual sky, a few stars would be nice. With all these fires that happened, as well as other pollutions, I guess stars just don't shine here. "

With another sigh, Kiku unclicked the vest, letting the now emptied right end slip off as he pulled out his remain MK3A2 grenade from the left side, staring it down. "Last one I have too… I guess I don't need the vest anymore…"

He finally stood up, pulling out the SIG and checking the capacity once more. He had yet to use it after all. He probably shouldn't have relied so much on the MK, but what had happened was done. Now his main concern was getting out of the city, and more importantly, surviving.

"I can't do that without ammunitions though, so I guess I don't really have much of a choice, do I? Looks Like I'm going to have to go inside. I was hoping to avoid that," he mumbled, tossing the now useless to him vest down into the trash bin beneath him.

"It's rude to litter the streets. I suppose I should pick that water bottle back up when I head down towards my friends."

After tying the grenade to his to his belt, he made his way into the apartment, stretching and grabbing another water bottle and turning to the window, when his attention was diverted to such a simple object.

"hmn? I am growing tired of this."

After a moment of debating, Kiku reappeared once more on the escape, changed out of the silly green uniform of the U.B.C.S and donning a simple white buttoned down shirt and black pants. The leg straps for his SIG was still tied to him with his right side holding the two remaining clips, while the lone grenade still hung off the side. "Hai. This is far more comfortable. Let's go check out the police station."

He ran down to the ladder, once again sliding down the ladder and jumping to the ground. Having remembered the escapees just the night before, Kiku was glad to find that it had been left wide open in their haste, and once inside the gate, he pulled it close. "Better not let them in if I'm going to—"

The sudden whirl of air above his head caused him to glance upwards, noticing a lone helicopter flying over his head. It seemed as if it was hovering above the station, keeping position behind the main building.

"Hey! Hey wait don't go!" He broke into a run, heading off to the side only to scream in frustration, coming up with a fence separating the back from the front. He was already attempting to climb up the wires before he dropped down, hearing the familiar sound of gunshots going off and watching in disbelief as the helicopter crashed down.

"No…" He loosened his grip on the wires, stepping back. It almost seemed as if fate did not want him to escape from the place. "Dammit all…"

Japan made his way slowly back towards the front door, grimacing as the gates creaked from the sound of a few zombies spotted him, and pulled open the large brown doors.

The main lobby of the Police Department felt more like the entrance to a museum than a police building. The stairs went down to the main floor, covered mostly by a carpet and a large statue that seemed to be a fountain area if it was turned on. Two ramps cradled the area, leading to the back which Kiku could not see, while above was a balcony, with someone walking about.

"Hey! You, up there!" Kiku ran towards the back of the room, catching the attention of the other who seemed just as surprised to see another survivor. He skidded to a stop as he spotted what seemed to be an abandoned shotgun on the information desk.

"There's a ladder up here, I'll let it down for you to climb up!"

"Hai! I'll be right up!" Kiku nodded, grabbing the shotgun and heading to the ladder and managing to pull himself up with one hand, keeping a hold on the shotgun and dropping it over the banister as soon as he reached it.

"Here give me your hand, I'll pull you up."

He didn't hesitate to grab onto the glove covered hand, now able to pull himself over the box and drop to his knees. "I, I apologize for seeming tired. I've been running around this city for three days now… I didn't think anyone was still alive here!"

"I just drove into the city. I was supposed to start my job as an officer today when I was attacked by, those things out there!"

"I don't know how you got in, but you would've been better off staying away from the city… My name's Kiku. Kiku Honda. Who are you?"

"Leon Kennedy. Kiku, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this! We have reached the main arc of the story~ As well as longer chapters, which I hope you do not mind.  
> Kiku has unlocked an alternate uniform, based on the White Police look of Japan.  
> From this point on we enter the nitty gritty battles, some gore, mainly from zombies, lickers, and a few other creatures we will be meeting soon~ However, I will not be going into rather extreme detailing or anything like that. Let's get the survival rolling, good luck Leon and Kiku!  
> Claire and Ada will also be making appearances.


	9. September 29, 1998 Part 2: Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone, as delve deeper into the unfolding story of Raccoon City and our survivors! This one's a bit long, but I wanted to include our first major enemy within the game~  
> Enjoy

**_ September 29, 1998 _ ** ****_  
_ **_ 9:30 PM _ ** **_  
_ ** ****_ Raccoon City Police Department, main lobby _

"Leon Kennedy. Kiku, what's going on?"

The Japanese gave a shrug, finally getting to his feet and grabbing the shotgun he had thrown down a moment before. "I don't know the full details of it all Kennedy-San, but a few days ago, there were reports of mass killings in the street. We started getting reports of… things attacking people and killing them, only for the dead to come back and do the same. The army supposedly blocked off the roads, though it seems you were able to get in. I came in on the 26, along with a group from Umbrella who was supposed to be able to help kill them all, but. Everyone was dead within minutes, and I barely escaped myself. I've been fighting those zombies for about three days now."

"Wait a minute, zombies?" Leon seemed to raise an eyebrow, staring at the other in suspicion. "That sounds a little farfetched, don't you think?"

"I know it sounds crazy Kennedy-San, but it's the truth. These beings, they're coming back from the dead, I've seen it myself! "

As if on cue, from behind them came the groans of an officer, shuffling towards them as they stood there. Kiku spun around, taking aim with the shotgun and shooting the shuffling corpse that came near them dead center in the brain.

"Hey! Wait! You just gunned down an officer!"

"Trust me, he wasn't an officer anymore. We have to move. One bite from them and you'll become one yourself. I saw it happen to those I came with… The only way to truly kill them is a shot through the brain. We should find a way out of here. It isn't too safe to stay."

Leon seemed to give a sigh, glancing over at the corpse and noting the other slowly shuffling towards them. "That would explain why the body in the street tried to bite me...There was a helicopter up on the roof, I saw it crash just as I got here."

"Hai! I saw it too! Do you think you could show me? I want to check it out myself."

"It's a complete wreck, the whole things on fire too. I know there was a water tank just by it…"

Japan seemed to smile, readjusting his grip on the shotgun before nodding. "That's all I need, take me to it, It's important to us getting out of here, if I'm right about this."

Leon nodded, pointing in the direction of which he came and headed to the right, towards the door, which opened to what seemed like a waiting room, complete with couches to sit at and a large window. "I came in through there, by the secretary desk. Come on."

"Hold on, what's this?" Kiku glanced over at the chair, picking up a small key. "It looks like a key for the place; we should take it, in case it opens up other doors." He placed the key in his back pocket, and it was then he spotted a backpack lying underneath the secretary's chair. He reached over the desk, taking the simple grey pack and sliding it over his shoulder before standing by Leon at the door.

"Be careful here. There was something crawling in the halls by the door. The next door is right across, but hurry up." Leon slowly turned the doorknob before rushing to the door. Kiku could hear the sound of something sticking to wood and ran after the officer, making sure to close the doors so it could not follow. Once they were in the next hall, Kiku broke into a run, almost sliding into the blue door that waited at the end of the hall. "This door is locked; do you think we should open it?"

Leon was aiming his own gun at down the hall, where some crows were pecking at the body of an officer. "Feel like checking it out? The helicopter crash is just past those birds, to the metal door at the end of the hallway."

Kiku quickly unlocked it, sticking his head down to see the same area where he was trying to climb towards when he had first arrived. "It leads towards the first floor. Let's go check out the crash, and then we can go down through there." He shut the door once more, and with a quick flick of his hand, the two pushed forward, avoiding the flapping birds as they seemed to give chase and rushed outside, slamming the door behind them and taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"I… I think those birds were infected. Did you see how they had bits of flesh stuck in their mouth?"

"I didn't really take the time to notice Kiku. You seem a bit observant with these things."

Kiku shook his head, staring at the burning inferno that was just before them. The copter had managed to crash right through the wall, probably blocking off whatever was over on the other side. It seemed possible to reach into the cockpit, so long as the fire was extinguished.

"In here. There's a pipe system, but it looks like you need a valve to turn it on." Leon crossed his arms, staring through the metal fencing towards Kiku's direction.

"Dammit…" Kiku bit his thumb, staring at the water storage and the helicopter positioned beneath it before turning back to the door. "Maybe… Kennedy-San, wait up here, I think I know where to get one. "

Without waiting for an answer, Kiku opened the door running back down the hallway towards the blue door and out into the stairwell. He seemed to skip down, two steps at a time and practically jumped down the last three before grabbing the door handle.

_'Let's hope I'm right…'_

Stepping into the corridor, he was greeted instantly by a dead body lying still on the floor and he almost jumped back with a yell, managing to keep it in. The shotgun was already pointed into the office space just across from the back exit, and with a silent carefulness, Kiku made his way in. There was at least three in the room, one hiding in a separate room while two more were beginning to head in his direction. To his left, he spotted a red valve and broke into a grin, grabbing the device off the shelf and quickly returning to the back door without a second glance behind him while placing the handle into the backpack.

He wasted no time heading back to Leon, grinning in satisfaction as he handed the surprised officer the valve.

"You shouldn't run off recklessly like that! Something could happen to you Kiku! I'm a cop, and it's my job to protect you while you're in Raccoon City." He was furrowing his brows again, taking the handle from Kiku and placing it in the slot, beginning to turn it until the water bursted from the tank.

"I appreciate the concern, but I've been here for days. I know how to handle myself."

He offered a slight smile before heading towards the wreck, biting his lip as he saw the familiar R.P.D logo written on it. It wasn't an outside copter, so it couldn't have been Alfred sending someone to find him. A quick search of the cockpit produced a casing of shotgun shells, much to his delight and placed the bullets into his front pocket leaving behind the bulky case.

"Anything?"

"No, just some shotgun shells which seemed to survive the crash. Let's head back in. Bring the handle, I get the feeling we're going to need it again."

Leon was sure there was something wrong with the Asian as he removed the device and placed it into the backpack. Perhaps he was suffering from a lack of food, maybe even water. If Kiku had been in fact here for three days, Leon was sure there wouldn't be much time to eat. The new recruit kept his comments to himself, instead glancing upwards as the sound of another chopper filled the air.

The helicopter was undistinguishable in the night sky, but it did seem different from the usual police choppers. As the two stared at it from the roof, one of the orange canisters, labeled T-00, dropped down from the carrier, and seemed to pop open before landing somewhere within the police station. Kiku and Leon exchanged a quick glance, and both held up their weapons, filling them to max capacity before Leon opened the door and the two re-entered.

Almost instantly, the concrete ceiling above them began to crumble, and Kiku quickly pushed Leon back as a wooden beam fell just behind them, shutting off the exit and forcing them on.

"What is that?!" Kiku skidded to a halt, bringing the shotgun up to his chest as a large gray skinned human seemed to come near them. While most of his body was covered in a green trench coat, his hands appeared to be made of metal, his large boots thudding and making Kiku shake with each step.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good!" Leon took a step back, and the two aimed their weapons, beginning to shoot towards the new foe. Kiku worked as quickly as he could, reloading the shotgun as Leon continued to shoot.

"I'm going to run out of ammo if he doesn't fall down soon!"

Kiku gave a sigh, taking aim once more and firing, beginning to laugh as the giant swayed and fell before them.

"Lucky shot Honda."

"Let's just hope it was a kill shot. Let's get out of here." Kiku breathed, pointing down the hall and breaking into a run with Leon just behind him.

Unknown to both, after exiting the hall, the T-00 shifted, and soon picked itself up.

The hunt was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cursed T-00. He sure game me and my brother some trouble while we played this game.  
> Ada will be making her first appearance in the next chapter, as well as two other very important characters for this series~ Till next time everyone~  
> Reviews are love, if there's anything up you want me to change, add or do, do let me know~


	10. September 29, 1998 Part 3: Escape Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the lack of attention to this story.

**_September 29, 1998_**  
**_Just after 9:40 PM_** ** _  
_****_Raccoon City Police Department_**

* * *

 

With the large creature now behind them the two exited out into the hallway, skidding to a halt upon discovering the source of the sticking sounds across the wall. Two large red being, crawling about on all fours began to head in their direction, it's incredibly large tongue flicking towards them. The top of it's brain was exposed and appeared to be pulled over most of it's face, and it didn't seem to be able to actually see.

"I suppose you don't know what that is either?"

Kiku gulped, shaking his head. "I never saw anything like this outside... Let's just hope that they'll go down as easily as the others!"

The tongued beings crawled steadily towards them, each taking a wall and person. the pair lined up their first shots, and the creatures merely fell to the floor. It would take three shots to bring them down, and when the finally fell, they emitted a shrill cry that made Kiku flinch slightly before shaking his head and pointing down the hall. Leon nodded, and they quickly found themselves squeezing past the helicopter and into the small space to open the door just beside it.

"Probably some old storage room, by the looks of all these objects," Kiku muttered to himself, searching the shelves and giving a small smile upon finding some more shells for his weapon, and quickly shoved them into his pocket. Leon has already made his way towards the back of the room and picked up a blue key card, flashing it to Kiku as he made his way back there. "Think we should take it?"

"Hai. It might be useful later... I am curious about these mounted busts though.. this carving in their chest looks like-"

The glass window above them shattered, yet another of the long tongued creatures, making it's way towards them.

"Let's go now!" Leon pushed Kiku forward, the two running past and out into the hallway once more and returning to the ladder where they had first met. Leon quickly put a bullet through the head of the zombie they had left behind earlier, and Kiku made his way down the ladder, investigating the computer on the desk before shouting up. "Could you toss me down that card?! We can use it to open these doors!"

"I'm coming down. Hold on." Leon quickly joined up with Kiku and the two stared at the screen.

 _DOOR LOCK SERVICE_  
_-_  
_Hall side doors: **Locked**_  
_The doors can be unlocked by a **key card**_.

Leon swiped the card.

 _Checking up ID card..._  
_OK!_  
_Hall side doors lock released._

The two turned their heads with each click of the unlocking doors, and once the computer had finished, Leon pocketed the card and the two headed down the ramps to the first door on the main floor.

It appeared to be a small reception area, with a few zombies shuffling about until they noticed Leon and Kiku enter. After dispatching the zombies, Kiku noticed a memo sitting on the desk, furrowing his brows upon reading it and releasing it contained a code for a safe.

_2236_

He pocketed the paper before joining Leon and exiting through the back door and running down the hall.

"Check it out... His heads been twisted right off... and it looks like the corpse of another one of our friends is hiding out here too..."

Kiku glanced from behind Leon nodding before continuing forward while Leon glanced at it and opened the door to a new hallway."These windows are all boarded up. Guess that's good for us," he sighed, turning down the hall to glance at a door.

Shattering glass and jumping dead seemed to be a normal within the department, because just at the moment Kiku headed for the door, two former officers seemed to break through the boards and crawling towards them.

"Look out!"

Leon quickly shot them down, turning to Kiku to make sure he was okay before checking the windows. "Doesn't look like there's anymore out there. We should keep quiet whenever we walk by, in case they're drawn by noise." He opened the door, walking into what appeared to be a classroom, or briefing room of some sorts. The two once again took to exploring, and Leon went to the back, investigating a small space while Kiku found another file, written by a 'David Ford'

"Those things, they called them Lickers... seems appropriate hmm?" he asked, watching Leon stare a strange painting. The Asian gave a small tch, glancing at the nude woman being hanged. "Strange art wouldn't you say?"

"I read something about it, before I met you. The secretary wrote about it in her diary.." Kiku also took to glancing at it before staring at the fireplace.

"It seems strange to be here, wouldn't you say? The heat from this would burn right through the canvas... Sounds like investigating hmm?" Leon reached into his pocket, pulling out a small lighter before kneeling down and setting the logs ablaze. Almost instantly, the pictures burned from the middle outward, and a small red jewel fell out from the photo onto the mantle. Japan quickly grabbed it, examining the object in his hand.

"This is the same shape of cut out in those busts, where we were earlier. I think this might be a key, and there's two of them!" He placed the gem in the side pocket of the backpack, looking back out into the main room. "Let's get going. I think we should look for the second one."

Leon nodded, leading Kiku back towards the hall and heading down the right. Once they reached the end of the hall and exited out of the hall, Leon pointed up the stairs, to which Kiku nodded. Once they headed upstairs, the soon found the second jewel, wrapped in the hand of a statue bust.

"Notice those panels on the floor? They match the color of these side statues, maybe if we put them in their places, that jewel will get loose."

Kiku took the gray statue, while Leon took the bronze. Both began pushing them towards the color plates on the floor, and once they were lined up, Kiku grinned widely once the red stone also fell.

"It's strange that there seem to be a lot of puzzle like situations in this place. It almost feels like a game, wouldn't you say Kennedy-San."

"Yeah... Let's check this door out, this one by the statue.." Leon opened the door, and immediately found themselves faced with more of the undead.

"Get in that room over there. I'll take care of them." Kiku pointed his shotgun towards two, waiting until Leon had ran into the room labeled S.T.A.R.S before luring them close enough to each other. "Almost there.. Come on." Once the two had gotten close enough that they were practically shoving each other, Kiku fired, the force of the bullet dispatching the two quickly. three more were making their way towards him, one on the floor and two shuffling towards him in a similar manner to the ones he just finished off. He repeated his manner before pulling out his SIG, finally using the device and ending the crawler.

Inside the office, Leon was checking out the locker, finding a magnum and after a small search of the room seemed to find nothing else of value other then a radio, which he clipped to his belt and grabbed the pair before heading back out. "And you couldn't save me one?"

"Gomen, Kennedy-San. I suppose I got a bit carried away."

The two exchanged a slight smile before heading down the hall. As soon as they entered what looked like a little lounge, the two froze in their steps, face to face with a young girl, dressed in a white seamen-styled uniform. Before the two could take even a full step towards her, she bolted down the hall.

"Hey wait!" Leon ran after her, with Kiku close behind. They could only run into a dead end as she crawled through a boarded corridor, though she dropped a small key in the process. Leon picked it up, examining the diamond shaped handle before placing it in Kiku's hand. "I think we might need this later. He waved him back, but not before Kiku helped himself to yet another packet of shotgun shells in the small closet beside it. "Lucky these things are scattered everywhere..."

"Leon!"

Japan almost jumped, glancing up while Leon seemed to relax for a moment at the sound of the newcomers voice.

She seemed to be a young female, sporting a red vest over a black shirt, and shorts with boots. She smiled and gave a small wave before walking towards the two.

"Claire! You made it!" Leon seemed to relax, placing his hand on his hip and giving a smile to Kiku.

"Yeah... Have you seen a little girl around here?"

Kiku gave a slight cough, pointing behind him before as Leon spoke.

"Yeah, you just missed her. Who is she?"

"I don't know. But it's too dangerous for her to stay here alone... Speaking of unknowns, who's you're friend?"

"Claire, this is Kiku. Kiku Honda. He's been fighting these zombies here for three days. Kiku this is Claire Redfield. She came into the city about the same time I did. We got separated on the way here."

Claire offered another smile, while Kiku bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you Redfield-San."

"Claire's find Kiku... It's nice to meet you, but we should have this conversation somewhere, safer. Leon, you and Kiku go and find us a way out of here."

Leon nodded, readjusting his grip on the Magnum he found. "Of Course. But before I forget, here's a radio. That way we can keep in touch if something comes up. " The two nodded to each other, and Leon turned back towards Kiku, nodding his head back towards the way they came in.

"Good luck Redfield-San, let's meet up again soon." Kiku bowed his head once more before following Leon back towards the stairs and into the hallway.

"Hey look at this door. It has a diamond etched into it. I'm guessing this key is for the door." Kiku fished the small metal from his pocket, sticking it into the keyhole and unlocking the door, finding themselves in what looked like a locker room.

"It's quite humorous how these shells are everywhere," Kiku had muttered to himself as he pocketed the new batch and unlocked the door leading out of the room. Another office area, at least for Kiku.

The pair quickly dispatched the zombies within the room, and while in the smaller office area, Kiku held up what seemed to be a heart shaped key.

Leon seemed surprised at the strange arrangement of decorative hats and plastic cups around the area. He stopped to investigate two of the hats, before noting a paper bearing his name. As Japan went over to unlock the door, Leon picked up the paper, reading over the note

 _To Leon S. Kennedy,_  
_Congratulations on your assignment to the Raccoon City police department. We all look forward to having you as part of our team and promise to take good care of you._  
_Welcome aboard!_

 _From all the guys_  
_at the RPD_

"S.? So you have a middle name."

Leon turned to the other, who seemed to be offering a slight smile towards him that seemed to be apologetic in nature.

"Yeah. Leon Scott. Come on, we have to go find a way out for Claire." He dropped the note back on the table and headed out the door, while Kiku glanced at the note once more before folding it up and adding it to his growing collection of notes.

The two found themselves in the main lobby and immediately they headed towards the door that was located on the top of the stairs. Once they opened the doors, they found themselves backed into a corner by a number of zombies, and Kiku had once again relied on the shotgun to take out multiple numbers at a time. The blue door to their right lead them into the same room that Kiku had entered to find the valve, and Leon immediately headed towards the back.

"Hold on! There's a safe in here!" Kiku had stuck his head in the small office space, pulling out the memo that held the code and opening the safe. "There's a map of the station here, and some more shells..."

Leon took the map, spreading it out across the table as the two quickly glanced over the exits. "The parking lot is right outside this room, going down the hall and into the basement. Let's check it out and call Claire if we find a way out." After folding the map back up and placing it in the backpack, the two headed towards the door, using the heart key to unlock it before heading down the hall.

"You've got to be kidding me. Even dogs are infected by this!" Leon held up the magnum, putting a bullet through the brain before continuing on and heading down the stairs. the long hallway held several rooms, and once they located the familiar glow of the 'parking' sign, they let out a sigh, stepping out into the lot.

They barely got halfway down the lot before a shot from behind drew their attention to another Asian, a female sporting a red dress, and a readied weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we meet the mysterious Ada Wong! Sort of xD  
> A really long chapter tonight, hopefully not too long. Can't wait for the next one! Ada is one of my favorite characters, besides Leon of course.  
> Till then! Keep on surviving!


	11. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been a peaceful day. Why was nothing ever that way when it came to America

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely zero excuse for the abandonment of this series. 
> 
> In an attempt to write the main portion of the series, I'm introducing interludes. Usually flashbacks to before or during the early days of the Incident. Sometimes they just offer little details unimportant to the entirety of the story, but answer what I neglected the first write around.
> 
> Happy escape from Raccoon City Day.

_**September 20, 1998** _

_**3:45 PM** _

_**WASHINGTON D.C.** _

* * *

 

 

 

_In all forms of the matter, Japan had become the closest thing to a friend America could ever have.  Nations all had their strange relationships, be it the familial bonds or the ones created by alliance and mergers. In human context, there simply weren't words to correctly describe any of them. But "friends" it seemed, came as close enough as ever to describe the familiarity between the two._

 

_It it was that familiarity that often created the excuses Japan needed, or was forcefully given, to visit Stateside and spend his time in hotels like this. If America had a problem, the younger nation would always call the island for advice. If that was even the case.  Japan's reasons for this visit were nothing of the usual sort, but one that he was more than accustomed to presiding over._

 

_Family reunions he liked to call them. America and England together for an extended period of time, and Japan sat as always between. He was more or less forced into these situations, if only because of all the nations, the Asian had the best way of calming the two. America may have been his strongest Ally, but England had been one of which his history intertwined with just a bit more._

 

_America's brother would join them, if only out of the family ties. England raised them both, was it wrong for him to join? If only Canada has a stronger voice and will. Japan would have enjoyed staying out of this for once and remaining home....._

* * *

 

 

_**September 24, 1998** _

_**1:56 AM** _

_**AIRSPACE ABOVE ARKLAY MOUNTAINS** _

 

* * *

 

 

_Japan's hands had a habit of flexing against the false leather of his seat whenever America's face grew serious.  He was used to the carefree attitude of the younger nation, and worried more when the blonde was forced into the seriousness nations presented in true crisis. He didn't know the details, only had heard in passing the rushed mumbles of a mountain city, the sharp order for Japan, Canada, and England to board the jet and not ask questions. Who would have fought that tone?_

_He couldn't let any of this show now, not when the tense air affected them all and even the worry on England's face betrayed fear._

 

_"Raccoon City." America's voice snapped all of them out of their stupor. "Raccoon City is dying."_

 

_The statement held more confusion than answers as the three nations watched the chaos outside their windows. Smoke was diluting the sky over the mountain range, darkening the already ominous forests and mountain outlines. A city of death, but of what kind?_

 

_"They were right about Umbrella. We just didn't listen..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping I can actually pick this up.


End file.
